Razorland Trilogy Fairy Tail
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: xcurlytopsx logging on... The fairy Tail gang is sent on the Razorland trilogy, not knowing of their powers anymore, and portraying their main characters in new situations they haven't faced before. Will they adapt? Will they remember their power? Will they realize too late? Are the freaks going to attack them? When? Why? Keep Reading... xcurlytopsx logging off..
1. That Day

_**That day**_

* * *

This was the day I took charge and became the leader I never thought I'd be. This was the day, medicine failed, the day the world got a 2nd dose of a plague that did not only just kill, but it left you un-dead. Today was, _that day._

_Why is it that I can never seem to keep my mind on one thing at a time knowing that I need to focus on how to get my friends to safety, _I thought to myself. "Alright, we all get numbers because well, we need a way to organize ourselves. plus, I know we are just going to feel worse if we lose a few members along the way..." as everyone kept in silence I assigned numbers. The closer the number is to 1 depends what jobs you get. "For now, we need to get underground, but before that we need provisions. I'm making a group, numbers 2,3,5,8,and 9 with me, 4,6, 7 and 10 guard 11-18."

_I have never been in any situation like this but, reading about things like this and thinking about it is probably why I feel best suited to this, or maybe because i knew the government was going to fail us and eventually we'd have to fend for ourselves. i feel responsible for the lives here. They are just so young, well we are all the same age, but from how my actions show, I seem older. Or at least more experienced, _I thought to myself. "We as a group are strong, since we are 6 we will be responsible for helping out partners, understood? 3 and 5, 8 and 9, and that leaves 2 with me. if you think my decision is unjust speak up now and I'll explain to you why I paired you with that person." they glared at each other and not a word came out. 3 was a tall, slender, dark-haired, lean looking character: He raised his hand, as to ask. "yes, 3?" I acknowledge him. "where do we go first and how would we get back all in one piece?" he asks a bit nervous. "Hypothetically speaking and hoping we stay alive through this, we will go to the mall first, night is coming and we need blankets,water,jackets,gear,and a few other things. and we all meet at the entrance to get out. we will have 2 hours to get there, gather the items, and leave. since we have partners this will make life a lot easier. each team with go to a specific are to gather items on the list I give you." I said as I hand each team their personalized list.

I gave 3 and 5 the cookware list since they looked like they had the upper body strength to put it together in a way that doesn't cause much noise or take up much space. 8 and 9 were a pair of girls who looked like they could get the medicine supplies from the pharmacy along with other health products we might need, but it was also a good thing that none of our members had any diseases because that just makes them an easier target which also implies that they'd be gone first and we don't want grief just yet, but that's not in our control._ I know it seems harsh to think like that but it's just a disadvantage to them, _I thought. that leaves me with 2. _He's a quiet kid, he's tall, lean, wears these pair of goggles that looked like they belonged to a pilot. I guess, that's all I really knew. I know his number but not his real "name". _2 and I were to go to collect the gear we needed along with the back packs for how our lives were to be from this point on.

We grabbed 18 back packs off the racks at Eddie Bauer, next we hit Henderson's gathering the fire arms and ammunition that corresponds to each one. After, we left we had to go to the crafts store to gather twine, ribbons,and scissors. I had to stop and look at the paper section. "Hey 2, get over here. grab the pack of paper from the you please." I requested nicely. "why do we need paper, chief?" He reaches to grab the pack of paper. "Well, before this, I used to play with fire and find that this paper is the best to burn, that doesn't leave a smell, or a mess to clean." I reply. "fair enough" he looks at me with soft eyes. I broke the gaze he held me in, and put the pack in my bag and made my way out, he follows. _it's been 1 hour. now it's time to get the water and search for some more provisions that can make it, _I ran through the list of item in my head. keeping track of every thing.

I found that we were right next to the poultry store, guess it was a lucky find after all. It reeks of decaying flesh everywhere. " Stay here, I'll go in and grab some provisions and come right out" I told 2. The daggers from my holster were already in my palms, it just came so natural. I surveyed the area and found that there were only 3. One of them noticed me; _Crap, what now. _I walk towards it, letting my daggers find comfort in my hands, I was close enough to touch it. Sure enough he reached out with his hand, or what used to be his hand. I stab his hand and push down hard and fast enough t rip it right off. He shrieked a little, which alerted the other 2. I took the dagger in my left hand and threw it at the one in front of me and it went right in, I walk towards its body and twist the dagger. Feeling the bone crack at the movement. The other 2 lunge at me in disbelief that I just killed one of their own. I then did the same to them. I retrieved my daggers. Searching in the cabinets for plastic wrap, when I came across a folder full of blueprints. I look at my watch and we have 30 minutes to spare before having to leave. "hey number 2, get in here. Do you have a leather bag to put these butcher knives in?" I ask. "Maybe, I'll check." he searched his pack. While, I packed the food for tonight's and tomorrow's dinner.

He pulled out a bag that already contained knives. "guess, here's some more" I comment. He made them fit back into his pack. "So, where do we go now?" he looks at me. "Well, lets see" I pull out the blue print of the mall. "we could go towards the pharmacy that's just 3 stores down at our left, pick up the girls. Then go towards Macy's that's right above the entrance, that shall be our exit.

"Where'd you get that?" he looks surprised. "Well, I found. In the back there's an office." I keep a serious face.


	2. Reality

**Back into** **Reality...**

* * *

"Okay class, I shall continue reading the 1st person encounter of our history books tomorrow." said the teacher.

This was actually the most interesting tale I've heard since the school year started, I thought to myself. Now it's time for recess,but I really have to train but not in a dress like this. Maybe the girl's bathroom is not in use and i'll change so I can get training on the obstacle course people here topside call, the jungle gym.

"Lucy!" I heard Gajeel call out to me. Since we met Gajeel and Levy, me and Natsu have not spoken to each other so we don't add wood to their fire of anger towards one another. I miss Natsu.

I wish we could talk but, he is staying in the caves while a nice young girl who seemed no older than I was took me in. Stefani, she has a child of her own. Her parents died, along with the fact that she has 3 older brothers who work out in the fields. Two of them were guards and the other one was a farmer. Their names are Steven, Ben, and Marshall. I always called them differently. Steven is Big brother, Ben is Blue, and Marshall is Mars. They are sweet young men. They know how they live is dangerous. Though they all seem to be fine with it.

Levy found housing with a nearby Doctor and his sister, Vivianna. While Gajeel was taken in by the black smith as everyone expected. Since Natsu lives alone he works at the Leather shop with An elderly man we all referred to as Edmund. He is Momma Oak's husband. They have 2 children, both grown men now. One of them is deceased and the other is currently living with the guilt of his dead fiancé.

Life here in Salvation is harder than it seems. I am of course an outcast. I go to school. I study. I read. I help her with her adorable son, Joshua. I am still not of age to work here in Salvation. It's ridiculous because down below in the enclaves I was old enough to be a huntress. I held my own. Here I have to house with Stefani and her family. Her brothers aren't usually home until before dark. It's weird but they always come inside by side order.

It was nearing the end of recess. I haven't eaten anything, though I had my lunch.

"Hey, Dove you listening to me?" he waves his hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, I just had a nostalgic moment." he frowns at my response.

"Here have my lunch. I wasn't that hungry anyways." I tell him, as he accepts my boxed lunch. He opens it to release the wonderful aroma coming from inside. The smell of goose, rabbit, potatoes, and steamed carrots.

"Thanks, Luce." He says with a mouth full of food. "You sure you okay, Dove?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply vaguely.

The school bell rung loudly. I still wasn't used to it.

_It's been 2 months and I still have to find a way to fit in. The way that this society is set up is almost like down in the enclave. It's so different how you are told do so many things and then you have the things that you wish you could do since that is almost impossible here. I mean you could do as you pleased and houses are much larger than the spaces we were given. The fact that a man and a woman shared a home and raised kids together was a mind blowing idea. Down in the enclave, my brat mates and I would stick together until our naming days, but no one couple really raised us. It was actually depending on how many people were breeders and who was in charge of which group of brats- correction kids, here brats are called kids._

Walking back into the school building on an empty stomach was small thing that bothers me but, not too much. I heard it growl every so often. Gajeel sat in the desk next to mine. The classroom was set up in paired seating. Natsu and Levy sat towards the doorway of the classroom. The teacher was reading aloud more the book that we were listening to before.


End file.
